3 Minutes
by FriendsAddict
Summary: Ross and Rachel's lives 7 years after the finale.


A/N: It's been 4 years since I last wrote here… wow. Well anyway, thanks TinaChaves1 for inspiring me to write again.

This fic is a one-shot, something I just thought of a while ago. It's set 7 years after the finale...

As for my other fics (After the Storm and a few fics I found in my computer left incomplete), I'll try my best to complete them. I don't have the luxury of time anymore, unlike before when I was still studying. Anyway, enough of me… Hope you like it!

* * *

**3 MINUTES**

Rachel paced around the bathroom floor.

_What a way to start the _day, she thought.

She had just placed 3 early pregnancy tests by the sink and the wait was making her nauseous. Another sign she feared…. Was she nauseous because she was nervous or was it morning sickness?

Rachel finally stopped pacing and sat on the toilet cover.

2 minutes and 45 seconds to go.

_It wouldn't be such a bad thing,_ Rachel considered. She put her head in her hands. Having just given birth to their third child 6 months before, the thought of having another baby didn't settle well with her and Ross. She had just returned to work from maternity leave, _for crying out loud! _Maybe the newfound stress was messing up her system, she thought…or maybe not. _Ugh_, Rachel sighed.

It had been almost 7 years since she got off the plane. 6 years since she and Ross exchanged vows on the cliff of Barbados. 5 years since Emma started primary school.

She and Ross waited a while before giving Emma a brother. It was the perfect plan for them. From the time when she decided to stay in New York, Mark, to Ross' nuisance, found a job opening for Rachel in Marc Jacobs. Within a year's time, she was promoted to senior buyer. They finally got married soon after.

Then when Emma was 7 years old, she and Ross decided it was time to have another baby. Emma had just graduated from preschool and they were both comfortably settled with their jobs. She was heading multiple buyer teams in her company, and Ross was a senior professor in the Department of Anthropology in NYU and was still working in the museum.

Rachel glanced at clock, 2 minutes and 15 seconds to go. She could see liquid slowly spreading on the control area of the pregnancy test.

It wasn't that she and Ross would hate having another baby. She knew that whatever the case was, they would still welcome this bundle of joy with love and excitement. It was just too much to handle at the moment.

They finally moved to Scarsdale when Daniel was born. Ross' apartment in the village was getting too crowded, especially when Ben was over, and both their salaries could afford a 4-bedroom house with a backyard. The beauty of it was - their house was minutes away from Monica and Chandler in Westchester. If they didn't move, Monica wouldn't have easily forgiven Rachel for using another one of her baby names (because Rachel was really bad at thinking of her own).

Rachel laughed to herself, thinking how she and Ross celebrated the fact that Daniel was planned. Ross and Rachel were known for their unplanned decisions – Rachel running off from her own marriage, Ross getting married to a woman he met a couple of months before, them getting married drunk and eventually getting divorced, and having Emma out of wedlock – out of a relationship even. But since that 'I don't wanna mess this up' speech Rachel gave Ross as soon as she stepped off the plane, they vowed to each other every decision they would make should be well planned.

Rachel looked at the pregnancy test again. 1 minute 45 seconds. _Great, _she sighed to herself, thinking it was the longest 3 minutes of her life.

Ross barged in the bathroom, making Rachel jump in shock. "Sorry."

She put her hand by her heart and took deep breaths, "You scared me!"

"Is she okay?" she asked, seeing Ross carry their tear-eyed 6-month old daughter who was reaching for her. Rachel stood up and took the baby in her arms. She gazed at their beautiful baby girl. They always thought Martha looked a lot like Monica… she had the Geller's brown hair and her Rachel's blue eyes. A perfect combination, Rachel thought.

"I think her gums are getting itchy again," Ross said with much concern. Their youngest was about to grow her first set of teeth.

Ross leaned in the bathroom sink and looked at the pregnancy tests. "How much longer?"

"A minute and a half?" she replied.

"Okay," he offered to take the baby from Rachel, "I'll put Martha in her crib first."

Martha started crying loudly as Rachel handed her over to Ross, "Cross your fingers honey."

"Believe me, even my toes are crossed!" with that, Ross left the bathroom.

Rachel sat down on the toilet cover again and anxiously waited.

No matter how Ross and Rachel tried to plan their lives, some things just really took them by surprise. Five months after Daniel was born, Rachel tested positive with her early pregnancy test. She had been delayed for two months so Ross suggested, as a joke, that she might be pregnant again. At first shethought the period delay was because of her hormonal imbalance (having just given birth to Daniel), but the tests proved her wrong. She and Ross couldn't believe it until their visit to Dr. Long, where she showed them the fetus during her ultrasound. Luckily, after 2 children, Rachel already knew exactly where their baby was.

1 minute 15 seconds.

Her thoughts were rambling. She couldn't believe she was going through this again. Daniel and Martha were less that a year apart. 359 days to be exact. There were 6 days in a year when her two babies would be of the same age. She and Ross found it cute. It would also save them a lot having one birthday party for the two kids since their birthdays were so near each other… but what about having another one might also be less than a year apart from Martha?

Her thoughts were interrupted Emma who had just entered the bathroom. "Mo-om Daniel stepped on the toothpaste and-" Emma stopped and looked at the 3 tests on the bathroom sink. "Oh no. Not again…"

Rachel immediately stood up and covered the pregnancy tests with a towel. "That's just a test, sweetie."

The 9-year old replica of Rachel stood in shock. "So there's gonna be a baby? Again?"

Rachel nervously laughed. She knew preparing Emma for Daniel was easy. But when Martha came too soon after Daniel, her eldest had too much to handle. Except for the occasional visits of Ben, she was used to being the only child. Then suddenly she had to be a big sister to her two younger siblings.

"We're not sure yet, sweetie. That's why I'm taking a test." Rachel bent down to her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, but if there's gonna be another baby, can it be a girl? Boys are annoying! Daniel messed up the bathroom with my toothpaste!" she angrily told her mother.

Rachel smiled, oh my, her daughter has grown. She remembered the first time she saw Emma in her arms, and how she freaked out about her situation with Ross. That was such a long long time ago… "Okay sweetie, I'll try." She glanced at the clock, "You better get dressed so you can have breakfast before the bus comes."

Emma nodded and left the bathroom.

45 seconds.

Rachel started pacing in the bathroom again. She mentally kicked herself for allowing this to happen again.

She recalled that night it happened. That night this possible baby was conceived.

It was one fateful night, 3 months after Martha was born. The nanny, who would watch the children from the time they leave for work until the time they got back, agreed to work extra hours so that she and her husband could spend the night out.

Ross took Rachel to the Palm Court, the fancy restaurant in The Plaza. To her surprise, he also had a room booked for them in the hotel. Ross assured her that even though it was expensive, she deserved every cent of it having been so busy with the kids.

After a sumptuous dinner and a night of teasing, Ross finally suggested to his wife that they go up. They couldn't control themselves on the way to their room… classic Ross and Rachel! From the elevator ride, Ross had his lips on her, making out like there's no tomorrow. They didn't care if the elevator had a camera. They just kept on kissing until they heard a bell _ding_ telling them they were on their floor.

Ross hurriedly grabbed Rachel's hand and took her to the room. As soon as they got in, Ross pushed Rachel against the wall kissing her from the lips, down to the neck. He could hear her moan his name.

It's been a while since they had the chance to do this.

Rachel could feel Ross' hands down her ass, lifting her in the process. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to kiss her. In one swift motion Rachel found herself on the bed with him on top of her. "Wow," she whispered in his ear, "you still got it in you, Geller." Ross looked up at her and smiled, "Oh, be prepared for so much more."

With that, Ross unzipped her dress and stripped her naked. There she was underneath him, wearing nothing but a black thong. Rachel could see the excitement in his eyes, and his pants. "What?" she asked, feeling his eyes on her for what seemed like forever.

"Nothing," he gleamed, "it's like you didn't give birth to three kids."

Rachel smiled at the complement. Ross really had a way to make her feel like the most beautiful thing on earth.

"And your boobies are so big," he said with much more excitement.

Rachel laughed and sat up. She started undressing him. Before she could remove his boxers, Ross pulled her legs, forcing her to collapse on the bed again.

She was about to protest when Ross went on top of her, kissing her once more, trailing his lips down to her thong. He playfully bit the thong and removed them with his teeth. Rachel's laughter only turned him on more.

After that his lips were back on hers. He could feel her heart pounding faster and her legs tightening around his waist as if signaling him to enter her. Instead, to Rachel's utmost surprise, Ross inserted two of his fingers inside of her and playfully moved it in and out.

Rachel started to moan louder.

When he started to play with her clit, Rachel motioned him to stop and begged him to enter her. Ross smiled mischievously. He loved pleasing Rachel. And knowing this was just the beginning of a night of maybe 2 or 3 times, he smiled and finally removed his boxers.

"Hold on, I just have to get a condom." Ross said, standing up.

"No, it's okay," Rachel said with much confidence. She read somewhere in the internet that breastfeeding was a form of birth control.

Ross smiled wider. He enjoyed unprotected sex, it felt so much more natural than having a condom. Rachel wasn't a fan of birth control pills, and since Daniel was a testament to the ineffectiveness of the rhythm method, they resorted back to condoms. With that, he entered her.

"How much longer?" Ross entered the bathroom again, disrupting her thoughts. This time he was carrying Daniel.

Rachel glanced at the clock, "Oh God, 10 seconds"

"Mommy," Daniel reached for her. Rachel took her son in her arms. He looked just like his father, absolutely adorable. He had his father's puppy eyes and mischievous grin.

"Has Molly arrived?" Rachel asked Ross.

"Yeah. I'll go get her." Ross left the bathroom to look for their longtime nanny.

Rachel admired her son. He was resting his head on her shoulders while sucking his thumb. She loved moments like those, when he wasn't running around and breaking things, he seemed like a little angel.

Daniel looked up at his mom and grinned. "Can you kiss mommy?" Rachel asked, and he gave her a kiss on the lips. He was precious. He went back to resting his head on her shoulder.

_Please be negative_, Rachel silently wished. She wanted to watch her kids grow, cherish every moment she had with them, and have time for them equally. Not that a fourth child would stop her from doing that, it was just too much to have three toddlers at the moment.

In 10 seconds Ross was back with Molly, who got Daniel from Rachel.

It was time. Ross took Rachel's hands in his, "Whatever the results are, I love you."

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled, "This was just like last year."

Ross pulled her to an embrace, "I know."

He finally lifted the towel that covered the tests and broke the hug.

"Well?" she asked, afraid to look at the tests.

Ross grinned and gave her a kiss, "They're all negative sweetie."

"Yes!" Rachel squealed and hugged Ross, "Good job Dr. Geller!" she said, knowing how much Ross wanted it to be negative as well.

"So I guess breastfeeding does work, huh? He teased.

Rachel playfully smacked him, "Oh please, never again. As a matter of fact, I think I should get my tubes tied - "

"Don't." Ross cut her off.

Rachel pulled away from the hug, "What do you mean don't?"

Ross looked at her with his puppy eyes, "Don't get your tubes tied, you'll never know…"

"Dr. Geller!" she stared at him in disbelief, trying her best not to laugh.

He sheepishly smiled and hugged her again, "I love you."

She looked up at him, "I love you." With that, they kissed passionately.

* * *

Review? :-)


End file.
